CMOS rectangular-array photosensor arrays are commonly used as image sensors in cameras. These arrays have an array of N by M (when N and M are both greater than 1 and often are unequal) photodiode-based photosensors each having at least one selection transistor having a gate coupled to a selection line. These arrays typically have precharge transistors arranged so to apply charge to the photodiode, and one or more sense transistors arranged to read post-exposure charge from the photodiode onto one or more bit lines; these arrays typically also have decoder-drivers configured to drive the selection lines and amplifiers fed by the bit lines, and in some embodiments may incorporate other circuitry.